This invention relates to a blow-molded container, such as a refuse container. Blow-molding as a method of forming large thermoplastic containers provides a number of significant advantages over other forming methods, such as injection molding. Blow-molding permits thinner wall thicknesses for a given-sized container. Therefore, a blow-molded container will generally require less raw material to produce than with other methods. This reduces raw material and energy requirements. The thinner wall thicknesses also result in a lighter weight container which is easier to roll and to lift, either manually or by means of lifting devices.
Many prior art containers have handles which are attached to the container after the container itself has been manufactured. These handles can break off and, in any event, require assembly. An integrally-formed handle provides greater product integrity, less susceptibility to damage, lighter weight and less expense in manufacture, assembly and maintenance. In addition, this design permits the container to be used without the lid, since the handle is part of the container body and not the lid assembly.